Torn Souls
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [Completed] Please tell me if I should make a bigger story out of this. "What's the point of writing down the rules if you just keep breaking them?" No body considered the Gundam Pilots as anything but heros, but what is a real hero? No, nobody would know
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
The war had ended in A.C. 197. Many said the war had no significant meaning but yet it was written down in history. Thousands fought and died to protect what they believed in. Colonies and the Earth fought for no reason and Relena Peacecraft paid a huge amount of work to create peace within the Earth and the Space colonies. But it was not only her who could keep the peace. The Gundam Pilots fought with their soul to create peace. Gundams and Mobile Suits were finally destroyed and the soldiers seemed happy finally to be able to return to their homes, and family, if they had any left. But did anybody really know the hardships and terrors the soldiers had to go through? Did anybody really know what it was like for the Gundam Pilots to be all alone, and only at the age of 15 fight for peace against hundreds of mobile suits? No body, No body really knew what it was really like to go into war! No body considered the Gundam Pilots as anything but heros, but what is a real hero? No, nobody would know how much of a hero each of these pilots was. No body. 


	2. Never the Same

Chapter 1 - Never the Same  
  
It was A.C. 199. Two years ago the war had finally ended and there was peace throughout the world. New schools were established on space colonies and the earth. The gundam pilots belonged to the earth no matter where they were born and after releaving the very first shock of war and its terrors the pilots at the age of 17 had finally enrolled themselves at a new school in hopes that their lives could become what the others called "normal", but could they possibly be the same?  
  
A tall girl walked into a dark classroom. The windows were still shut and the blinds hung across them. She tapped her finger lightly on the desk as she gazed around the empty classroom. A little breeze flew through the door lifting the girl's blonde hair into the air. She swiftly flicked her hair behind her shoulder and collapsed on a chair.  
  
"The Queen," she wondered. "If only they knew royalty gives me nothing but sadness."  
  
Relena chuckled to herself. Pargan had asked her if she was sure she wanted to go back to school. After all, she would have much less time to work but she was stubbourn, insisting she went to school. Only now did she realise that this would be the only thing that would take her mind off the hardships of being Queen.  
  
"Relena," said a monotone voice.  
  
Relena turned her head slightly to see who was standing at the door. This was not the boy who had threatened to kill her so many times. The need to kill was all gone from his face and only scars left what had been there on his face before. Relena turned her head towards the window in sadness.  
  
"This is what war does to everyone, isn't it," whispered Relena not caring if Heero heard her or not.  
  
There was no reply, just a shuffle of a chair as Heero put his bag down next to the table. His hands shook as he opened his bag to get his books. Agitated, he slammed his hands against the table making Relena jump. She turned to look at his prussian blue eyes. They were only filled with sadness and grief. He looked down at his bruised hands. Could bruises be permanent?  
  
"I have no will to live. Why do I keep going?" asked Heero.  
  
Relena sighed and looked down at the desk. Two years ago she would have put up a fight with Heero to tell him that everyone had a will to live, but how could she tell him that when she was losing her own will to live?  
  
Another breeze blew in, shutting the door softly. Relena looked at her table. There was writing all over it even though the school was new. Someone had already graffited it with scissors.  
  
Relena glanced at Heero. He had no determination left on his face and he was no longer staring at the front of the blackboard. Those times had long passed. Now he plainly sat on his chair with his eyes closed thinking to himself. Relena respected his silence since she had long stopped screaming out his name whenever he was near her.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and teenagers flooded into the room chatting away happily. They didn't even notice the Queen in the room who was crying within herself.  
  
Slowly the class filled with more students. An american boy dragged himself to a seat and sat next to Heero. His dark brown plat reached his waist. He had been the last chance for the gundam pilots, but soon the fire lit out within him too. The once cheerful, disruptive boy was now solemn and quiet. What had the war done to him? What had it done to the happy Duo every girl on the streets knew?  
  
"Hi, my name is Lucy. What's your name?" asked a blushing her sitting infront of Relena.  
  
She spun around on her chair facing Relena. She could see the sorrow in Relena's eyes but tried to ignore it.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft, the Queen," answered Relena.  
  
"Your majesty? I thought it was you! I just wanted to check. So how had your holidays been?" asked the girl with an excited voice.  
  
Relena winced from her excited voice. It was so happy it hurt her. She would just have to bear with the loud girl, after all, 2 years ago she wouldn't have seen anything wrong with the girl.  
  
The class suddenly became silent and Relena sighed of relief. What had she done these holidays besides work, eat, sleep and just sit in her armchair for hours thinking about nothing in particular.  
  
"As you all know, this is a new school and I will have to go through the rules first, since you all are new here," explained the teacher.  
  
The teacher's voice pierced Relena's ear and she grabbed her ears blocking out the sounds. She didn't want to hear what the teacher was saying. She wanted silence. Silence was beautiful and she would be engaged in it for hours at home. She had forgotten how loud and chatty school really was. Was she really going to be happy here? Was her youth going to return if she tried to learn and join in with the conversations?  
  
The teacher stared around her classroom as she watched the kids write down the rules in their books. Her eye caught the queen, Relena Peacecraft. She had her head on the table and wasn't even paying attention to the board.  
  
"Relena, why are you not writing down the rules?" asked the teacher.  
  
"What does it matter? No matter how many times you write the rules, they are always broken," answered Relena sadly.  
  
The teacher sighed realising there was no point arguing with the Queen who was thought to have overloaded work. Rumours spread that she barely slept but just sat in her chair until midnight staring out onto the dark blue sky.  
  
The teacher's face turned to see a former gundam pilot. The class was probably aware of the pilots' situation. No one was to bother them more than once if they didn't want to be bothered. The blonde arabian boy sat writing down the rules neatly though what came from the board went straight to the book without even entering his mind. His eyes were full of kindness. They scared the teacher as she looked deeply into them. He turned to look at her. He was too kind. She quickly turned her head away from him glancing at 2 other former gundam pilots - Trowa, and Wufei. She had heard that the gundam pilot Trowa hid all his emotions in a mask and Wufei spent most of his time meditating and staying in trances.  
  
The teacher turned her head to a group of girls who were gossiping about other girls. She wasn't scared to watch them. She just wondered if any of the girls knew what war was anyway. Perhaps she would have a lesson with them about that today.  
  
"Can somebody please tell me what war is please, before we finish today's lesson?" asked the teacher.  
  
Heero flinched and closed his eyes again. The class's gaze turned towards the gundam pilots who they noticed for the first time. Lucy's hand shot up to impress Relena. The teacher turned towards her and nodded.  
  
"War is a bad thing that happens when people argue. There should be peace and the two sides should stop arguing," answered Lucy satisfied with her answer.  
  
She turned to look at Relena to see if she was impressed but to her surprise a tear dropped down Relena's cheek and she quickly wiped it, giving an awkward smile to Lucy. Relena lifted her hand. She had to make sure everyone really knew what war was like.  
  
The teacher turned nervously to Relena. She didn't want Relena to answer because it could traumatise the class, but then, Relena wouldn't go that far.  
  
"Relena," said the teacher.  
  
Heero opened his eyes gazing at Relena as she stood up thinking over what to say and what not to.  
  
"War is where soldiers are forced to fight even against their will. Soldiers fight for a cause which some don't even know, but. the soldiers are left scarred. Their hearts have been ripped, their souls torn. Their lives gone. They lose their will to live. That is why there are so little survivors from war. They don't want to come back. The memories are like burdens stuck on their shoulders. They will never be at peace!" said Relena angrily and then sat down.  
  
The class fell silent and stared at their Queen. They had never heard that side of the story and some even looked shocked at what they didn't know.  
  
"Class. is. d. dismissed," answered the teacher falling back into her chair.  
  
"Poor children," thought the teacher as the children left leaving only the pilots and Relena.  
  
"Ms Kenzy, how did you pass through the war?" asked Quatre suddenly.  
  
The teacher broke from her thoughts and stared at the child in front of her. He was only 17 yet his knowledge was beyond 30.  
  
"We were in hiding most of the war, on Earth," answered Ms Kenzy. "You should go outside."  
  
Quatre nodded and the group stood up and walked out the door slowly. As soon as they left Ms Kenzy rushed to the door and slammed it shut. She ran back to her desk and sat down letting out the tears as they poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Why? They are 17 and ready to die! Why?" whispered Ms Kenzy fingering the golden cross on her necklace.  
  
Heero paced around the tree finally deciding to sit down on the root. He watched the other boys play soccer. Child Play! Suddenly one of the boys stopped and walked across the grass feeling weird.  
  
"Hey Heero! My name is Mike. Want to play with us?" the boy asked.  
  
"Why?" asked Heero in his monotone voice.  
  
"Because it is fun. What's the matter? Do you know how to play?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why won't you play"  
  
"I don't play"  
  
"I heard you were very good at basketball! Why don't you try?"  
  
Suddenly this boy was pestering Heero more than ever. Heero stood up angrily and pushed Mike aside. Mike tripped over the root and fell with a thump.  
  
"Nice meeting you," screamed Mike after Heero.  
  
Heero turned and walked across the playground. Kids stopped and watched as he walked past. There wasn't anybody who didn't know his name. He was the "Hero" who saved earth. Suddenly he bumped into something soft. He looked up to see Ms Kenzy.  
  
"Sorry," said Heero walking past her. He hadn't noticed that she had been crying minutes ago. Suddenly she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"Heero, I want you to go to church with me, after school," said Ms Kenzy very quickly relieved that she had said it.  
  
Heero ignored her and walked past. She rushed after him and grabbed his wrist knowing he could throw her on the ground if he wanted to.  
  
"Heero, I want you to go to church with me!" screamed Ms Kenzy desperately.  
  
Heero stopped and glared at her angrily. Why did he need to go to church with her even though he barely knew what god was?  
  
"I'll meet you at the front gate today after school," said Ms Kenzy rushing away from him before he could protest.  
  
Heero thought where he had heard church from. Duo. He was supposed to be a priest before he became a gundam pilot. Luckily Duo was in sight. His back was leaned against the wall and he was looking down at the ground.  
  
"Duo," Heero called out.  
  
Duo looked up without smiling and approached Heero.  
  
"Duo, do you go to church?" asked Heero.  
  
"No," answered Duo sadly.  
  
"Why? You were supposed to be a priest."  
  
"Look at me Heero! Do I look like a priest? God let me down once, so I don't want him anymore."  
  
Heero walked away quickly realising he was making Duo even more upset. Suddenly he stopped. Since when did he care if he made people upset? Heero looked back at Duo who was now sliding down to the ground. In his hand something caught the light and shon. Heero looked at the cross Duo was holding. Duo put his head to the cross and whispered something. Heero looked away meeting Relena's eyes. At one time he had loved her, but now, he couldn't figure out what love was.  
  
"Heero," whispered Relena quietly as she watched tears pour down Duo's face. He gripped the cross and moaned quietly to himself.  
  
"Not one of us left the battlefield without leaving something behind. How many things do we have to keep putting behind us before its over?" asked Heero.  
  
Relena shook her head in sadness.  
  
"I don't know." 


	3. No Will more text added

Chapter 2 - No will  
  
Ms Kenzy glared at her watch as if daring it to move. She watched the kids pour out of the school. Slowly the crowds grew smaller but Heero had not arrived yet. Suddenly she heard running footsteps. She spun around to see Heero racing down the street.  
  
"Heero!" she called out.  
  
Heero looked at her and turned away racing down the street. His heart thumped in his chest but he had to get away from Ms Kenzy. He wouldn't go to church with her. He turned the corner onto an alley and slowed down. He hadn't even realised which way he was running. He gazed up at the mansion. On the balcony a figure sat and armchair. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Heero turned himself around and rushed away from her. He didn't want to see her. He could see he was tearing her apart. He was no longer the perfect soldier. He was just a speck of dirt on the streets. Relena didn't need him anymore. No one needed him since the day he was born. No one . . .  
  
Relena sat in her armchair staring at the skies. Her mind wondered off somewhere distant. She recalled the first time she met Heero he had pointed a gun at her. He had later jumped off a tall building, landing without even a bruise. He had wanted to finish his life until Relena helped him realise he more important than he thought. Relena pulled her legs up to her chin and huddled in her armchair. Heero was the reason she was so depressed. She couldn't show him the light, and couldn't light a fire back in his heart.  
  
"Heero," she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
Duo wandered across the street holding his cross. There was no moon in the sky and the lamps barely provided enough light for him to know where he was going. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't throw out the cross. He just couldn't.  
  
"Hey, ps . . . Want to buy some drugs from me?" asked a man with a beard. His clothes were torn and muddy.  
  
Duo looked at the drugs. His hand reached out to look at the drug more carefully but then pulled away. He couldn't lose himself completely. Duo shook his head and walked away before the man could follow him. When did he lose the light in him? What had happened to make him turn away from everyone?  
  
Duo stopped at an old shop. The sign was broken off and the glass was broken. An old green couch was lying on the ground. It would have to do for now. Duo lay down on the couch shivering in the cold. He rubbed his hands together to warm himself up. He looked at his palm. A scar ran across from the pinky to the thumb. He had gotten that while he was in Deathscythe. That was just a minor scar compared to the others like the one on his back. Why had his life turned so dramatically? He was happy wasn't he? What made him turn around. He knew it was his fault the other gundam pilots had fallen into depression. If he had kept cheering them they would have made it through the hard times, but he had failed.  
  
A tear dropped down Duo's face. He had cried once when OZ destroyed the church he went to taking the priest and sister Helen. Now he was crying without knowing the reason. Only his heart asked for tears and grief. Why? He couldn't understand what had happened.  
  
"Duo? Duo is that you?" asked a farmiliar voice. Duo looked up to see Hilde staring at him.  
  
Hilde and the others had not lit out. They were just as they had been before. Happy and cheerful. He covered his face covering the fact that he was crying. He hadn't seen Hilde for almost 1 year now. He had changed much in that time.  
  
Hilde jumped over the broken window and rushed up to Duo hugging him. He flinched as she touched him and pulled back away from her.  
  
"Duo, what happened? I want to know everything," said Hilde pulling him close to her to warm him up.  
  
"Relena sits on the balcony each day gazing at the sky. Heero doesn't eat unless someone gives him something, as if he forgets. Trowa covers all his emotions in a mask, but he has stopped talking completely. Quatre is being too kind to everyone, doing everything they want and nothing he wants. Wufei goes into trances and lies on the grass the whole day and its all my fault. Hilde, the Duo you know died a year ago. What you see now is not the Duo you knew."  
  
Hilde looked at the cowering boy huddled up on the couch. His eyes were red from crying and he was gripping onto his cross tightly.  
  
"Duo, you are coming with me. I don't care that you want to stay on this couch but I won't have you freezing yourself here," said Hilde forcing him to get up and to her car.  
  
As she lay him down in the seat she saw he was blankly staring out the window. She was hoping he'd say something. A joke, say something to embarrass her, but he said nothing.  
  
The car drove off into the night leaving a little cross lying on a dirty green couch.  
  
"They say we are going on an excursion. Can you believe it? The second day of school and we are already going on an excursion," exclaimed Lucy.  
  
Mike followed the girl onto the bus.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Mike as the bus started.  
  
"I think we are going on an exhibition to see mobile suit dolls. Rumour goes that we will be able to go inside out our own risk since they are very old. I am going to go just for the risk of it all!" said Lucy excitedly.  
  
Mike rolled his eyes but inside he felt concerned for his adopted sister. Mobile suits weren't toys and there was a big chance that it could collapse if you didn't follow the rules. It was like his sister to go somewhere she wasn't allowed.  
  
"Why are there so many rumours going around?" asked Mike angrily.  
  
"Because there are so many gundam pilots! Rumour had it that."  
  
"Shutup!" interrupted Mike.  
  
Heero strolled into school ignoring Ms Kenzy. As soon as she saw him she grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him around.  
  
"Heero, we are going on an excursion," she said.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Why didn't you come yesterday?"  
  
"..."  
  
"If you ever change your mind I'll be waiting at the front gate."  
  
"You won't give up 'til I go will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero walked away from her in fury. Why was this teacher giving him so much strength. He hadn't argued for a while now. He just sulked and here he was screaming at Ms Kenzy.  
  
The class piled into a bus and drove off as quickly as they came. Heero took a seat at the back of the bus putting his bag on the seat next to him. He gazed out the window as rain fell across the window.  
  
Heero didn't even notice as the bus stopped and automatically walked off. The kids entered the museum and walked along the tall white halls. Silence. It was so beautiful. Suddenly he realised where they were going. A mobile suit lay on the ground in front of him. He shuddered and staggered back bumping into Ms Kenzy. She looked down at him as he quickly stood up.  
  
"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to, but I think you should," said Ms Kenzy walking past him.  
  
Heero looked at the other gundam pilots. They sat on a bench looking at the mobile suit in horror. He couldn't be like them. If he was completely like them he'd be lost. Heero took a brave step forward. Everyone's eyes were on him as he entered the mobile suit shakily. He thought 2 years ago would be the last time he would see a mobile suit. He was wrong and now he was entering one. As he walked in he felt the urge to run out as fast as he could. He had a feeling the mobile suit was going to stand up any time.  
  
Lucy, realising Relena wasn't going in rushed towards a shaken Heero.  
  
"Don't worry! The thing is pinned down and there is not pilot," exclaimed Lucy in her cheery voice.  
  
Heero followed her slowly through the mobile suit. Finally they arrived in the control part. There were two seat and a screen with details on it. Heero shudderd as he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to look at the next part.  
  
Lucy stared at the no entrance sign. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to get into the chair and pretend to pilot the thing. She knew she had been a very childish girl but she felt she had to go there.  
  
She looked to both sides and jumped inside the control section sitting on the chair. She looked around at all the buttons carefully.  
  
"Lucy No!" screamed Mike.  
  
Heero spun around to see Lucy in the control section. Suddenly the roof creaked. Heero raced over to Lucy and pushed her off the chair just seconds before the roof collapsed. Lucy screamed in shock but she was covered in a pile of metal. Suddenly she realised she wasn't the only one. Heero had covered her from the force of the metal and he was shaking as he tried to keep the metal on his back. He gasped for air. Suddenly another metal object collapsed blocking out any light that could have entered.  
  
"Heero? Why did you save me?" asked Lucy.  
  
Her mind raced and she could feel her heart beating fast pushing the blood around her body quickly.  
  
"Your mind is fresh. It would be a shame if you died, while... me uh." Heero gasped for air. The metal was weighing him down heavily. He couldn't hear what was happening outside.  
  
"Lucy listen to me very carefully. I want you to roll over on your stomache and don't get up," said Heero calmly.  
  
Lucy obeyed suddenly wondering why he wasn't doing the same thing.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Lucy.  
  
Heero slowly got on his side making him a few centimetres taller than her in a lying position. He put his arm in front of her back and let go of the metal. Lucy screamed from the crash and she could feet Heero's hand on her back. He had stopped the impact to her again.  
  
"Heero," she said softly.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Heero, talk to me!" she screamed.  
  
She felt around in the darkness and suddenly put her hand in something liquidish. She blocked her mind from what it could be. No. it wasn't blood, it wasn't blood.  
  
"Heero, please say something!" cried Lucy.  
  
Suddenly Heero's hand became lighter and she realised someone was taking off the pile of metal. Some light peered in and she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood.  
  
Mike watched as the workers slowly took the metal off. The pile was so huge and the metal was so heavy. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Boys don't cry. Ms Kenzy put an arm around his shoulder comforting him.  
  
"She's not alive is she?" asked Mike sadly hoping Ms Kenzy wouldn't answer.  
  
"Mike, I don't know. I don't think so." answered Ms Kenzy though her mind was on something else completely. Heero had jumped under before the metal fell. Did he really hate his life that much?  
  
Finally the last bits of metal were taken off and a scared figure jumped out. Mike jumped back in fright. His sister was alive and there wasn't even a bruise. Suddenly she fell into tantrums and screams.  
  
"Help him! Help him!" screamed Lucy.  
  
The workers rushed to take the bits of metal off where Lucy indicated until they pulled the last bit off. The workers gasped and staggered back. An emergency van had arrived and its wining stopped.  
  
Mike ran up to his sister and hugged her.  
  
"He protected me," said Lucy through sobs.  
  
"First he held onto the weight, and I thought everything would be ok, and then he told me to lie on his stomache and next minute he puts his arm on my back and the metal falls," cried Lucy.  
  
They pulled Heero out from the metal. His eyes were wide open and his lip was bleeding. His hands and legs were covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
Lucy turned away and cried on Mike's shoulder. A few doctors rushed in and quickly attached things to him.  
  
"He's breathing. Come on guys, we can still save him," screamed one of the doctors.  
  
Lucy turned to watch the doctors as they checked his pulse and tried cleaning the cuts in his forehead. Finally two doctors arrived with a stretcher and he was placed on it and taken away.  
  
"I hope he'll be ok," said Ms Kenzy.  
  
"It was my fault! If I had obeyed rules then nothing would have happened. I see what Relena meant when she said that there is no point in rules since they are always broken," said Lucy.  
  
"Yes, it was your fault, but Heero would do anything to kill himself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has no will to live."  
  
"Why did he save me?"  
  
"I don't know. He is full of mystery you know."  
  
Heero breathed in. Surprisingly he could breathe. He could hear a machine beeping next to him. His eyes flashed open and he looked around the room.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Heero looking around.  
  
"Thank goodness you are alive. Do you always swear when you wake up from a coma?" asked a farmiliar voice.  
  
Heero pulled himself up shakily even though he didn't have much energy. He looked through blurred eyes to see a tall figure. It was Ms Kenzy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Heero angrily.  
  
"I came to see how you were. I was concerned for you," answered Ms Kenzy.  
  
"Was Lucy ok?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Why didn't they let me die?"  
  
"Because you are too important."  
  
Heero turned his head stubbournly. What was the point of arguing with this teacher? The door opened and a nurse came in with a wheelchair. She rolled it over to the bed and smiled cheerfully at Heero. Heero turned his face away and her smile faded.  
  
"Dr Po was right on track. She said you would wake up today and she said you could leave today. She said it was the best for you," said the nurse. "I'll leave you two."  
  
Ms Kenzy nodded and smiled as the nurse left the room. Heero turned back and faced the wheelchair near the bed.  
  
"How long have I been in a coma?" asked Heero.  
  
"Only 48 hours luckily," answered Ms Kenzy.  
  
"Shit! What is that?" asked Heero glaring at the wheelchair.  
  
"You are very weak right now, and you can't walk so here is a wheelchair. I will take care of you for now ok?"  
  
Heero looked at the wheelchair pushing away Ms Kenzy when she came to help. He was absolutely useless now. He should have died! If he was in a wheelchair he had no use whatsoever. He struggled into the wheelchair wincing with the pain.  
  
Before he had hoped that maybe a war would give him a reason to exist but now he couldn't even fight! Ph, great Hero wasn't he! Heero pushed himself up from the chair and tried to walk. He took a step forward.  
  
"No Heero!" screamed Ms Kenzy.  
  
Heero couldn't feel the ground before him. He couldn't feel him pressing his foot against the ground. Suddenly his knees buckled and he collapsed. Ms Kenzy rushed towards him and helped him get back in the wheelchair.  
  
"Heero, you have multiple fructures in your bones. You couldn't possible walk," said Ms Kenzy.  
  
"Fractures? I'm even weaker than before! If I don't walk by tomorrow I will commit suicide," said Heero.  
  
Ms Kenzy gasped in shock. Was Heero crazy? How could he walk by tomorrow with broken bones?  
  
"He'll walk tomorrow," said Dr Po passing by as if knowing what Ms Kenzy was thinking about.  
  
Ms Kenzy shook her head. Was it just her or was the whole world going mad in front of her eyes? She slowly crossed the hallways and out the building. Heero breathed in the fresh air and looked around. Nothing had changed while he was gone.  
  
Ms Kenzy began pushing the chair across the pavement. Heero could feel people staring at him. He could feel their pity. He wanted none of it! Heero turned his head to see a few people looking at him in sadness.  
  
"What? Look at you so called "Hero". Pitiful isn't it?" screamed Heero at the people.  
  
They gasped and stopped looking at him quickly.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" snapped Heero.  
  
"A church," answered Ms Kenzy calmly.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Ms Kenzy stared at Heero. He was full of energy and she was glad. As long as she made him furious he wouldn't be so down in the dumps and maybe she would be able to get rid of his depression.  
  
Ms Kenzy wheeled Heero into the church. A priest approached Ms Kenzy, then he saw Heero and nodded to Ms Kenzy. Ms Kenzy left the church and Heero cursed himself. How did he ever let this happen?  
  
"You may call me father," said the priest.  
  
"Over my dead body will I ever call you father," snapped Heero.  
  
A few visitors turned to look at Heero. The priest laughed waving it off.  
  
"Its not as a dad, it's a way you call a priest," said the priest.  
  
"Then, I will call you priest," said Heero angrily.  
  
The priest put his hands out in surrender and wheeled Heero close to where some other people were standing in front of a cross. A woman entered, bowed to the cross and went on her knees to pray.  
  
"I'll leave you for 5 minutes. You do what you want to do," said the priest.  
  
Heero nodded and looked at the woman who had just entered. She looked at him and smiled. She knew who he was and she didn't seem to look at the wheelchair. She moved back for him and took a chair gazing at him.  
  
Heero wondered what this feeling was inside him. Ever since he entered the church he just couldn't feel upset. He didn't feet happy but he felt content like he did at war. What was this strange feeling? Heero slowly pulled himself up from the wheelchair. The woman suddenly looked very worried. He tried taking a step but again he couldn't feel the ground. This time he wouldn't worry about it. He took another step forward. All he needed to do was kneel now. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do. It was as if someone else was guiding him. Suddenly his knees buckled and he collapsed. The woman lept forward and caught him before he fell to the ground.  
  
"You were on TV you know. You are even more famous than before. Everyone thinks your even more of a hero because you saved that girl's life," whispered the woman helping him get back in his chair.  
  
"So I know your legs were fractured only two days ago and you can't walk," said the woman out loud.  
  
Heero ignored her and got his breath back. He pulled himself out of the chair again. The woman sighed as she watched him move his leg again.  
  
Ms Kenzy watched Heero as he tried to get up again from behind the curtain. The priest was next to her watching Heero attentively. He sighed as Heero collapsed again but this time he got onto his knees and watched as the other woman formed a cross with her finger on her chest. Ms Kenzy chuckled as Heero tried copying her.  
  
"He is just like a little child learning something new. I believe my plan will work. He will have to choose later but I believe he will be able to choose the correct decision," said Ms Kenzy.  
  
Heero drew a cross with his finger and got up again. He was surprised to feel the ground beneath him. He moved his foot shakily and walked backwards carefully and fell in his wheelchair.  
  
The woman smiled and began praying. Heero watched her as she prayed. What was it that she was doing? What was praying?  
  
Heero looked back. Something caught his eye. An american walked into the church and looked around. Suddenly the american gasped and backed away and rushed out of the church as fast as he could. Heero jumped up forgetting that his legs were in bad shape and ran out of the church. He could hear Ms Kenzy call after him but he had to call Duo back. He suddenly felt so ashamed to be in church. A church and worship was a weakness for a soldier. His feet hurt more as he took each step but he couldn't stop. He needed to find Duo.  
  
Ms Kenzy watched Heero rush out of the church as if it was a miracle. She still couldn't believe he walked but he was running now! How did Dr Po know he was going to walk by tomorrow?  
  
"I'll go get him. He will not be able to run for very long with his condition," said Ms Kenzy to the priest and rushed out of the chruch quickly.  
  
"Heero, I am going to save you, so you can save the others," thought Ms Kenzy as she rushed across the streets.  
  
Heero raced down the street. His knees were giving in and he could feel a sharp pain go through his legs each time he moved them. He was so weak! How could he give in to that church? He didn't know what the feeling was but now Duo knew he was weak. Why should he live anymore when he's lost all his dignity and pride? Heero ignored the pain shooting up his legs and raced on even though a strong wind began and drops of water began dripping from the sky.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the figure stopping and waiting for Heero.  
  
"Duo! Wait," screamed out Heero.  
  
Duo watched Heero run towards him. He had seen him walk into that church. Ever since Duo left the cross on the couch he had a longing to get another one and Heero had seen him. He was weak! He gave into emotions and Heero hated people who gave into their emotions so quickly.  
  
Heero stopped looking straight into Duo's eyes. He was breathless and only then did Duo realise both Heero's legs were broken.  
  
"Heero, I am so sorry for making you run all that way. Heero, I am a weakling. Please kill me and end my misery," said Duo.  
  
Heero stood in shock. Duo felt the same way as Heero and now he wanted to die. Heero knew exactly what he meant. Duo handed Heero a gun from his pocket.  
  
"Please," said Duo.  
  
"One for one," answered Heero pulling out his gun.  
  
Duo nodded sadly and took Heero's gun. The boys stood a couple of metres away from eachother and aimed their guns.  
  
"It's a shame, you would make such a great guy," said Duo sadly taking off the safety on the gun.  
  
"Ready?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah," said Duo. 


	4. The last Breath

Chapter 3 - The last Breath  
  
The echo of the blast filled the alley as both former gundam pilots fell to the floor. Blood rushed out of their bodies but their hands still clinged onto the guns they had used.  
  
Mr Kenzy stopped in her tracks hearing the blast of the gun. It seemed as if there was more than one gun because the shot was very loud. Suddenly Mr Kenzy stopped putting her hand to her mouth in shock. She fumbled with her mobile phone and dialled 000.  
  
"Yes, I have an emergency."  
  
Hilde sat in her chair checking the clock every 5 minutes. Why wasn't Duo back yet? She had been so upset to see him so depressed. She even made him a chocolate cake to cheer him up. He said he would be home by 7 pm unless something really bad happened and he didn't lie so something bad must have happened.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang making Hilde jump up and shock and grab the reciever knocking the rest of the phone down.  
  
"Yes? What? Duo? When. Where? Ok, thankyou"  
  
Hilde dropped the reciever clasping her shaking hand around her mouth. She fell back on the couch as tears rushed down her cheeks. She had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Relena got up from her arm chair and turned the television onto the news.  
  
"The Hero of the world who had only gotten into an accident 3 days ago trying to protect a girl had been found in an alley today bleeding heavily. There were two former gundam pilots who had shot eachother at about the same time. The teacher explained that the pilots had no will to live. These former gundam pilots had been identified as Heero and Duo. They are in hospital but doctors say there is barely any chance that they will survive" said the reporter.  
  
Relena switched off the television and walked back onto her arm chair. She looked at the stars again. She wouldn't last much longer.  
  
The irritating beeping of a machine filled his ears reaching his mind as if calling to him to wake up. He could feel needles and tubes clinging to his body and a machine was giving him air and breathing for him.  
  
"His respiratory has been failing for a while so we will have to keep this machine on for a while longer. He'll need a lot more blood and we might need to install a heart beating machine is his heart starts failing too. Poor guy. I feel so sorry for him," said a faraway voice.  
  
He turned his head trying to see something but his eye lids failed him and he fell back unconscious.  
  
Ms Kenzy stood in front of her class in silence. She barely payed attention that all the students were resting their eyes on her. Finally she took in a breath and prepared to explain to the class what had happened to Heero Yuy. They had not heard much news on him since he had saved Lucy.  
  
"Class, the day Heero saved Lucy, I hope you will all remember. There aren't many heros like that in our time. Heero suffered fractures throughout his whole body, especially his legs," the teacher stopped letting the shocked class sink in the information she had given them so far.  
  
She gazed at the gundam pilots who dumbly watched the window. Relena stared at her desk and looked as if she was engraving something in her desk with her pen.  
  
"Miraculasly, the next day after the accident he managed to get up and forced himself to walk, and after a while run after another gundam pilot - Duo Maxwell. Heero didn't treasure his life and in the end the two gundam pilots shot eachother." the teacher paused again. She was finding it hard to breathe now.  
  
"They asked eachother to shoot eachother in the . . . heart. There is still chance that they will survive, but I personally believe, Heero is invinsible and will wake up today. That is why I will be leaving early to see him," said Ms Kenzy sighing as she finished speaking.  
  
The class watched still to shocked to speak. They knew their teacher used to work in a church and some suspected she was still some what a nun but how could be so sure Heero would make it alive?  
  
"What about Duo? Do you think he will survive?" asked a boy who was usually very quiet.  
  
"Duo. . . hm . . . God will forgive him. Had any of you known that Duo, was raised in a church and was going to be a priest before the war?" asked Ms Kenzy.  
  
The class became stunned except for the pilots and Relena.  
  
"Ms, I want to come with you when you see Heero," said Mike.  
  
"Me too," said Lucy sadly.  
  
"Sorry, not today. I don't think he will be able to speak and it could really traumatise you kids. A machine is breathing for him and his heart is being pumped by a machine too. He is in a very critical position," answered Ms Kenzy.  
  
She looked at her watch. Only five more minutes to go. She couldn't wait any longer. She would leave now.  
  
"Class, because of this tradgedy, you won't be doing work today. I will leave now, and pilots and Relena, please. don't do anything we shall regret," said Ms Kenzy before leaving the classroom.  
  
Heero opened his eyes. Was he in hell? Suddenly he saw a machine standing next to him and needles plucked into his body. He turned his head to see a smiling Ms Kenzy holding a gun. It was HIS gun. He tried pulling himself from bed but he had no control over his arms.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Heero breaking into coughs making a machine next to him beep more often.  
  
His eyes focused back on his gun.  
  
"I figured flowers wouldn't be your type, so I got your gun back for you. I know you feel much safer with it. I'll leave it by your bed even though I know you could shoot yourself once you get better," said Ms Kenzy putting his gun on the free chair.  
  
"I don't want to get better! I refuse to breathe!" Heero wheezed while trying to make his words clear.  
  
"Don't talk to much. You can't stop your breathing because a machine is forcing you to breathe."  
  
"I should have just put a gun to my head. Is Duo alive and where did the shot hit me?" asked Heero quickly before breaking into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Don't talk more. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Duo is in a much more critical position than you but is alive. I didn't know anything could be worse than your position. The shot missed your heart by an inch."  
  
Heero looked at Ms Kenzy angrily as if asking her why.  
  
"Heero. Duo didn't want you to die. He believed you were the only hope for the pilots. Heero, don't feet ashamed about going to the church. Duo never stopped believing," explained Ms Kenzy making Heero look at her in astonishment.  
  
"But."  
  
"Heero, Duo didn't lie. He never said he didn't believe," said Ms Kenzy laughing.  
  
Ms Kenzy stood and left the room leaving Heero going over the words she had spoken. Why?  
  
Ms Kenzy walked along the wet street. The weather had been bad ever since the accident.  
  
"Excuse me, may you be Heero's teacher?" asked a strange man appearing behind Ms Kenzy.  
  
"What does it concern you. How long have you been following me?" asked the teacher angrily.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Excuse me, answer my question!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes! I am now answer!"  
  
Suddenly the man grabbed her and shmashed her against a wall sending a burst of pain up her spine. She shivered in shock.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked.  
  
Ms Kenzy didn't answer. He pulled her and pushed her against the wall again. She screamed in pain but kept her mouth shut. She would never tell him where Heero was unless he told her what it was for. 


	5. Mission Accepted

Chapter 4 - Mission Accepted  
  
Heero opened his eyes seing someone else in the room. He tried pulling himself up, this time succeeding. As his vision cleared he saw the priest sitting next to him. His eyes widened in shock. He seemed to be getting so many visitors these days!  
  
"Heero, please try and relax. I was getting worried. You haven't woken up for at least 3 more days since Ms Kenzy saw you last," said the priest.  
  
"Why can't they let me die?" asked Heero angrily staring at the gun next to his bed.  
  
His arms twitched to get the gun and shoot himself but he couldn't do that in front of the priest. The priest wouldn't let him anyway.  
  
"Heero. You know your heart is healthy already. It is really surprising how you heal so quickly. And, your respiratory isn't failing anymore so you will be able to breathe for yourself in two days but, really, I think you are perfectly fine right now," said the priest surprising Heero.  
  
"What brings you here," Heero hesitated before speaking again. "Father"  
  
The priest raised an eyebrow but pretended he didn't hear Heero whisper father.  
  
"Heero," the priest began. "What is it that makes you want to die so much?"  
  
"Well, I've got nothing to live for," answered Heero plainly.  
  
"But tell me, what is it that you believe is worth wishing for?"  
  
"Father, my life exists of missions. I don't have one now. There is peace and there is no more need for missions."  
  
"If I told you I had a mission for you? Would you extend your will for life for at least a week?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Heero. I have a mission for you. Ms Kenzy, otherwise known as Nun Kenzy, has been kidnapped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was kidnapped the day you woke up for the first time. Heero you may find this surprising but I am not like the others. I don't pity you and I ask you to go on a mission right now, to find her and bring her back safely."  
  
Heero thought about what Father had said. It sure did give him a reason to live and he'd rather die knowing that Ms Kenzy was alive.  
  
"Mission accepted," said Heero in a monotone voice.  
  
The priests face broke into a smile and he opened the door for Heero. Heero grabbed the strange things plugged into him and ripped them off cutting himself in some places. He suddenly felt a lack of air and gasped in quickly. The air returned and he realised that he could breathe by himself now. He rushed to the door pulling on his jeans. He through his hospital robe off leaving him topless.  
  
"Heero, you nearly forgot this!" said the priest throwing Heero his gun.  
  
"Wait Heero. Take this, please. I will be waiting for you at the church," said the priest throwing a golden chain to Heero. A little golden cross hung on the chain. Heero nodded putting it around his neck. Suddenly he felt his life slowly creeping back to him. He rushed down the hall ignoring the screams he got.  
  
The priest watched as the boy raced down the hallways full of energy. Sister Kenzy had a plan which went something like this, but it was supposed to be a fake mission. He suddenly began to panic realising that this was not a fake mission and that his wife was really in trouble now!  
  
"God, protect him," whispered the priest creeping out of the room and walking down the hallway pretending to look like a normal visitor.  
  
Heero raced across the fields wondering where he could find Ms Kenzy. Suddenly he stopped realising he wasn't going to get anywhere. He didn't even know where to start. His mind started filling with strategies and skills which he hadn't thought about for a while.  
  
First he had to figure out where exactly Ms Kenzy had been kidnapped. If she had been kidnapped after visiting him then she would have to be somewhere around here.  
  
"What a bother. I have no clues. I guess I will have to walk around for a while!  
  
Ms Kenzy stared outside the window ignoring the man who had kidnapped her. He was asking her something but she didn't want to pay any attention.  
  
"Ms Kenzy, you do understand, that once I kill Heero I will conquer all earth with no one in my way," exclaimed the man.  
  
Ms Kenzy turned and looked at the determined man. She didn't know what led him to this path but a smile suddenly broke across her face. This man barely knew who Heero Yuy was! A little gigle escaped her lips and suddenly Ms Kenzy was laughing like a little girl again. The man stared angrily at her. His victim was going mad!  
  
"What is so funny?" asked the man.  
  
"You! You may be strong but you could never beat Heero! In this week he has been crushed by metal, suffered fractures everywhere, got shot really close to the heart and nearly died. You think you could beat him with a little beating. Ha!" screamed Ms Kenzy suddenly looking very serious as she saw a farmiliar figure walk past the hazy window.  
  
"Heero!" though Ms Kenzy. "What is he doing out of the hospital? No! This wasn't supposed to happen. He could die!"  
  
Heero walked past a hazy window. It looked very suspicious. He had been walking for almost 3 hours now with no luck. He had even knocked on people's doors but though otherwise. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"No Heero! Run away!" Heero heard Ms Kenzy's scream.  
  
He rushed away from the door and towards the hazy window.  
  
"So, didn't you say he was sooo strong? Why are you telling him to run away then?" asked the man snarling as he opened the door only to see no one there.  
  
Ms Kenzy sighed of relief. Suddenly the hazy window smashed open and Heero fell through landing roughly on his feet. The man rushed back shooting Heero in the leg without even hesitating. Heero rolled behind a couch.  
  
"Heero Yuy. It is a pleasure to meet you, though I fear you will not be alive for much longer. The name's Charles and after I kill you I will kill Relena and conquer Earth."  
  
Heero grabbed his chest from the pain. His heart was not in such a good condition as he thought. He looked at the bullet stuck in his leg. Blood was gushing all around it. Charles had a strange strategy to attack straight away. He had to figure out how to fight him back. Heero stood up quickly dodging the next bullet which was shot at him. He felt the bullet woosh past his hair and hit the table behind him, causing it to turn over.  
  
A bullet hit Heero hand. Heero fell to his knees in pain dropping his gun. The gun slided towards Ms Kenzy.  
  
"Goodbye Heero Yuy," said Charles aiming the gun at Heero.  
  
Heero suddenly got on his arms and twirled around flipping Charles over. Heero rushed back again, standing on his feet now. Charles pushed himself back up and aimed the gun at Heero shooting him in the arm again. Heero glared at Charles not showing any pain on his face. Charles shot again, his aim worsening as Heero walked closer. Charles's hands were shaking as he aimed for Heero's heart. He pushed the trigger and Heero ducked. Ms Kenzy kicked the gun next to her and it slid to Heero. He grabbed it and shot Charles in the chest. Charles staggered back and dropped his gun. Sweat was pouring down his face as he collided with the floor.  
  
Heero dropped back to the floor breathing heavily as he stared down at the dead man.  
  
"Heero! You shouldn't have come! He was a phsychomaniac and I could have gotten out myself," screamed Ms Kenzy pulling at the ropes which found her to the chair.  
  
Heero grabbed the ropes and pulled without even bothering to untie them. He ripped the ropes and Ms Kenzy jumped out of her chair glad that she was free again. Her attention went back to Heero who was losing blood quickly.  
  
"Looks like its back to the hospital for you," said Ms Kenzy suddenly rushing to a phone and dialling 000.  
  
Lucy and her brother switched on the TV to channel 7. The news was on again.  
  
"Our Hero has done it again. Heero Yuy who had been in hospital today after being shot in the heart had escaped and saved Ms Kenzy, a teacher, who had been kidnapped three days before. Unfortunately for Heero he had been shot at 6 times and needed medical attention straight away. Now to Sport."  
  
Lucy flicked off the television.  
  
"Well Lucy. Let me tell you one thing. He may be the biggest hero we have ever known, but he sure is mad. If only he didn't want to kill himself can you imagine what he would be like?" asked Mike walking out of the living room in astonishment. Lucy shook her head. Heero was not mad. He was the coolest guy in the whole of the earth!  
  
Relena stared out the window dazed in her thoughts. Just two more days and everything would be over. She wouldn't have to live with the agony and misery anymore. 


	6. Go save here

Chapter 5 - Go save her!  
  
Ms Kenzy sat in her chair at the desk with a huge grin plastered across her face. She didn't care that she looked awkward but Heero was coming back to class and she couldn't wait to surprise the students. Heero has spent a whole day at the church talking and arguing with the priest, and when he came out she could see the change within him. Quickly she checked over the role. Duo Maxwell, and Relena peacecraft were away. She wondered why Relena wasn't in class. Duo was still recovering though she didn't get much information on him.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ms Kenzy almost jumped up making the girls in the front shriek and fall silent. Ms Kenzy suddenly wished she hadn't locked the door. What if it wasn't Heero? She slowly opened the door and peered in. She sighed in relief and let Heero in.  
  
Quatre looked at him and suddenly gasped. He couldn't feel and pain or agony coming from him at all. Heero's face was emotionless but calm.  
  
Around Heero's neck was a chain with a small golden cross tied on it. What on earth happened? Heerp limped to his table and steadily sat down.  
  
"Class, let us begin our lesson," said the teacher happily.  
  
Relena gazed around her room. It was so horrible to spill blood on but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Where would be the best place to kill herself and how? She quickly locked her door and closed the blinds making the room much darker. She could stab herself but she could miss. The best way was probably going to be to shoot herself. She slowly walked to her wardrobe and and opened a drawer. A shiny black gun was lying at the top of her pile of clothes. She took it and closed the drawer walking back into the room. This was it. She was finally going to get rid of her pain.  
  
The bell rang and Heero stood up to get to lunch. He looked over to Relena's desk and there was no one there.  
  
"Heero? What happened to you? Why do you have a cross on your neck?" asked Quatre suddenly appearing behind him.  
  
Heero spun around to look at the boy who had empath abilities. The boy was thin and his bones were showing through his skin. He had bags under his light blue eyes.  
  
"My soul has been taimed," answered Heero walking towards the desk.  
  
He barely knew what happened yesterday either. He had arrived at church to tell the priest he had completed his mission and then they went into an argument over his life. He had spent the whole day there and Heero finally realised it was still ok to live after the war and that what he felt was just like every soldier from the battle field. What he felt was just stronger than usual.  
  
Heero reached Relena's desk. He saw some small writing carved in with a pen. Heero looked carefully at it. "Two more days". Heero thought about what it meant and suddenly realised. He turned bumping into Ms Kenzy who seemed to have appeared behind him.  
  
"Why am I always bumping into you?" asked Heero angrily.  
  
"I'm there whenever you want to run. I block you from running. Heero, you know exactly what those words mean! Heero, its time you stopped running away from her. Its time you ran to her. Heero, save her and her soul! Go!" said Ms Kenzy clearing the way.  
  
Heero looked at her to see her honest face. She was right. It was time he stopped running. He raced out the room leaving the rest of the roof baffaled.  
  
Relena walked around the room. Where would she be able to commit suicide? Finally she found a corner and aimed her gun at her heart. No, that would do. She raised her gun towards her temples and sighed. Suddenly someone pulled the handle of the door. Relena stared at it as the person started knocking hard on the door.  
  
"Relena! Open the door!" screamed a farmiliar voice.  
  
"Heero?" whispered Relena pulling off the safety and putting her finger to the trigger.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash as the door broke open and Heero rushed into the room to see Relena aiming a gun at herself. Tears were pouring down her eyes as Heero looked at her questioningly with a little despair in his voice.  
  
"Heero, I cannot take it any longer. Please don't blame me!" said Relena.  
  
"No Relena. That is not the only answer. You can get rid of this depression. Just please put the gun down," said Heero calmly as he drew closer to her.  
  
Relena gasped in shock. What was wrong with Heero? Why was he telling her she could get rid of this depression?  
  
"Relena, please, put the gun down and we can talk over this," pleaded Heero showing desperation in his voice.  
  
Relena's arm started shaking and she started shaking her head. She didn't want to talk. She just didn't want to live anymore. How could he not understand that?  
  
"I'm sorry Heero," whispered Relena.  
  
Everything froze suddenly as the trigger pulled and the bullet shot out. Heero leapt forward as fast as he could, closing his eyes, not wanting to see what happened.  
  
Heero fell ontop of Relena and quickly jumped off looking at her. She was still clinging onto the gun but her whole body was shaking. She slowly opened one eyes and looked around. Heero sighed in relief and quickly peeled her hand off the gun. He looked at the gun and put it down on the floor stepping on it with all his might. His muscles tightened and when he heard a click he was satisified as he threw the broken the gun into the bin. Relena crawled up and stood up shakily.  
  
"Oh, Heero" she sighed.  
  
Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as if she never wanted to let go of him.  
  
"Heero, please, never leave me again," she whispered as some more tears dropped down her cheeks soaking Heero's shirt. He didn't answer, but him being there was enough for Relena to show her first real smile in a while.  
  
"Miss, I would like to continue my answer on what war is. I feel I had never completed it," said Relena.  
  
Ms Kenzy nodded in approval though she felt like crying in happiness today.  
  
"After wars, soldiers will never be at peace. if someone doesn't help them. The soldiers don't suffer as much in war as after but, anyone can achieve to be happy again with just a little help. All they need is a light of hope to calm their souls and I believe, one day, the world will be at peace, true peace," said Relena sitting down.  
  
"That was a very nice speech babe," said someone from the door.  
  
Relena turned to see Duo walking through the door with crutches. A smile spread across her face and she turned to look at Heero. She was sure she saw a little smile appearing on Heero's face too. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
And so, finally the former gundam pilots were at peace. Relena became the first successful queen since the beginning of Space Colonies. She came to a conclusion that there was life even after war. Duo came back to a church and began to learn how to be a real priest. Trowa became a worldwide known circus manager and Quatre became the richest boy in the world, and also the biggest donor to charities. Wufei went to Nataku's grave for the last time. After that she would live only in his heart. Heero finally accepted being a hero, a real. true Hero. 


	8. Full version or not?

**A full on huge version or not?******

****

Ok, basically I was just checking over these things and I saw that my Torn souls was actually pretty short. So I was thinking, now that I have the time for it I could make a huge version of it with lots of description, writing and more problems and chapters... about as big as my "Couples Impossible". You can check that out sometime too. So if you want a huge version please review telling me. If you don't remember the story very well just read it over again and tell me if you want a bigger version with much more detail. I'll only write a bigger version if I get at least 10 reviews but I doubt that will happen unless you do something about it, wink wink, nudge nudge! Anyway, Happy reading!

Thanks and cya

Lizalaroo ^_^

Hope I do get to make the sequel though! Bye! 


End file.
